


Nothing's Changed, has it?

by gembems



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, How Do I Tag, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-21 16:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14918726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gembems/pseuds/gembems
Summary: Reaction fic to end of Season 3. I posted this originally on Fanfiction.net but thought I'd like to share it here as well! Working on more to come... not really sure where this is going so bare with me! Initially inspired after the first week of the #SaveLucifer campaign. Love you Lucifans <3





	1. Chapter 1

"Detective?"

"It's all true."

Silence stretched on for what felt like forever, yet it had only been seconds since they locked eyes. Every movement watched, every breath counted. Chloe's heart beat quickly in her chest and his eyes burned through her, meeting her frantic gaze.

Lucifer squinted, confusion dissipating. "You know."

Chloe couldn't make her throat work, she could barely breath, nonetheless respond. 

He looked down at Cain, at the bloody feathers that covered the ground, the other men either dead or unconscious around him. Perhaps she had put it together finally, after all the clues. It would be odd, he supposed, if she hadn't finally realized after all this evidence front of her and the fact that he had dropped her on a helipad of all places.

He heard an intake of breath and once again, raised his eyes to hers.

"Your.. face, Lucifer..."

It appeared that it was taking all that was in her to speak. Her voice strained, her eyes watery, her hands… shaking. He slowly turned to the mirror to the right of him, already knowing what he would see.

It was back. His devil face was back.

He quickly turned his back towards Chloe, hiding his face from her view. His greatest fear of her running now was surely to be realized.

"….Chloe... I'm not going to hurt you. Please know that, if anything."

A beat of silence. Two. Slow footsteps, now, coming towards his back.

".. Does it hurt?" her voice came as a hesitant whisper, and he knew it was still coloured with a hint of panic, but the question shook him still.

"I…" Lucifer started but then paused. "You've come face to face with the devil, detective. The most hated being in all the universe, the fallen angel… and you want to know if I'm in pain?"

He heard a small, hesitant laugh behind him. "Yeah.. I guess I do."

He felt the shadow of her hand on his shoulder before it touched him. He held back a shiver at the contact, the last thing he had expected. She was turning him to face her again.

"I'm sorry… that I never believed you." Her right hand slowly moved from its place on his shoulder. She paused for just a moment before finally raising and resting it on his cheek. His devil-faced cheek. He couldn't move, he didn't dare.

The air was heavy around them and he swore his heart could be heard from the other side of the room as her hand moved across his face, searching, understanding and even… caressing?

"It feels smooth" she murmured. "It's really still you..." Her eyes still held fear, but as Lucifer peered in them further they also held something else. Determination.

"... You don't have to do this... Chloe. I understand if you can only see me as a monster-" he started, but her eyes snapping to his fiery ones stopped him short. Did she know that she was literally gazing into the fires of hell?

She sighed and moved her hand from his face, taking his hand instead. "The only monster in this room is the man you saved me from, Lucifer. I admit, I'm a little scared and this is absolutely insane but… you're the same Lucifer. Nothing has changed, has it?"

His devil face melted away along with the icy feeling from his heart he hadn't realized was there. Her eyes widened as they now stared into his deep brown ones. He gently pulled her into a hug, wanting to say the words, the words that she deserved to hear, but her eventual breaking away from their contact stopped him short.

"We have a lot to talk about... Lucifer... but at the moment, though, we have to tell everyone what happened here. I have to alert the station quickly. The Lieutenant may have been corrupt, but no one else knows that yet."

"Right, of course.." he responded quietly, still shocked. "I suppose you won't do so by explaining that we bested Cain by the use of my wings and a hell-forged demon blade?"

Chloe closed her eyes and gathered herself a bit, finally opting to not pick a battle this time. She opened her eyes at Lucifer, who was now looking at her as if she might flee any moment. Perhaps he was more scared now than even she was?

She shook her head "This is going to take some time to get used to… um.. but no, Lucifer. That's not what I will be relaying."

He smirked a bit, his lighthearted quips with the Detective felt right at home. Perhaps he would have to be a bit more careful with his choice of blunt mentions of the divine - she couldn't be expected to digest it all at once, after all.

"Now umm…" she started hesitantly, looking a bit frazzled as she pulled out her cell phone.

"Yes detective?"

"Can you… clean up the bloody feathers?"

"No need to get crass, detective. I'll get on it."

She rolled her eyes as she lifted the phone to her ear.


	2. Chapter 2

"... _heaven only knows where you've been, but I don't really need to know. I know where you're gonna go. On my heart where you're resting your head, and you just look so beautiful, just like you were an angel_ -"

"Nope", Chloe muttered, changing the station.

" _I can see your halo, halo halooo…_ "

"Dammit" she clicked the next button again on the dash.

" _The Devil went down to Georgia-_ "

"For the love of Go-" She groaned as she realized what she herself was about to say. "Alright, no music then."

Lucifer raised an eyebrow, sitting next to her on the passenger side. "Everything alright, Detective?"

He seemed more reserved than normal. Well, of course he did, she pondered. He was probably still waiting for her to lose her head any moment. She was surprised herself how well she was handling it, or had handled it. It was still too much of a shock to let herself really think about it all so she had switched solely to focusing on work. Yet, it was just a bit hard to just focus on work when the case had now been muddled together with the supernatural…

"The feathers are in the back, right?"

"Yes yes, Detective. All accounted for. Not sure what you plan to do with them but I'd rather you avoid using them for a pillow or anything to that effect-"

She felt her eye twitch. No.. focus! "Lucifer, just, no. I need you to be serious right now."

Somehow they had managed to leave the scene in a somewhat believable state, but Chloe didn't doubt that if anyone were to dig even a little bit into the story it would fall apart quite easily. Maze had met them and switched out the blade, much to her dismay and Lucifer had collected the.. Well.. evidence and convinced the men that were still alive that it was in their best interest to leave.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"No- Maze! You can't take that out of the bod-"_

_"Decker! Do you want humans to find a demon blade?"_

_Chloe stared back._

_"I didn't think so." Maze swiftly pulled the blade out while almost simultaneously replacing with another, almost identical in its shape. Maze chuckled at Pierce's lifeless body. "Serves you right, you ass. Good to know someone's giving it to you good down there." Maze smirked._

_Chloe felt a strange mix of justice and horror at the thought, yet the latter was less than she would expect it to be. Maze had already explained how Pierce had kidnapped her and threatened Linda. Lucifer had been so shocked seeing Maze's wrecked condition that the story had almost been forced out of her. It was surprising to realize that even Demons and Devils weren't quite immune to humans. Or at least, that's what it seemed, seeing Maze's face and the bloodied feathers around the floor. One of the men stirred on the ground. Chloe flinched. While it was nice to know Lucifer hadn't absolutely massacred everyone in the room, it was now something else they had to deal with. She moved to grab her gun from her holster whilst Lucifer moved his hand towards her to stop her._

_"Let me have a chat with him first?"_

_Chloe met his eyes. They were still the same ones she knew and trusted, needing her approval now more than ever. She reluctantly nodded._

_"Excellent" he grinned as he sauntered over to the man grumbling and attempting to stand. The man's eyes locked eyes with Lucifer's and immediately they filled with shock and his knees buckled. Lucifer grabbed his elbow, holding him up, which just seemed to increase his silent panic more. "Now now, mister henchman, no need to be worried. I mean, that is, if you're willing to make a deal?"_

_Chloe let out an incredulous laugh to herself. The devil was making a deal, and it was on her behalf._

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucifer's grin faded a bit. "Look, it's going to be alright Detective. Maze is very good at-"

"Tampering with a crime scene?" Chloe accused, her eyes leering at him, while trying to also keep an eye on the road.

"Well, yes, that I'm sure but no. I meant that she's very good at being discrete, and professional."

Chloe barked out a laugh "Lucifer I would call this whole day anything but professional!"

Lucifer sighed. "Yes, I know. I can't.. I can't take everything back but if I could.." he trailed off. His posture stiff.

It was automatic, and she didn't even permit it consciously but her hand moved to his, covering it endearingly. It caught them both off-guard and his awed look seemed to match the emotion in her own heart.

"No.. Lucifer. I'm sorry. You saved me back there… and I know you did whatever you could."

He hummed,"Yes... but what good is it if we're now in an even bigger mess."

That reminded her. "Speaking of mess… how are your…your…." she couldn't say it.

"Wings?"

Chloe nodded mechanically, choosing this moment to focus intently on the car in front of her.

"Well I suppose they could use some TLC but that can wait for the moment." he stared at her right hand, still covering his left.

"But you'll be okay giving a statement when we get back to the precinct?"

Lucifer chuckled, "I think I'll manage. Anything for you, detective."

Chloe blushed. "Right. Okay, let me check back in with Dan just to make sure they've already alerted the Sergeant about the situation." She moved her hand from Lucifer's, missing the contact already. She had it bad… for the devil.


	3. Chapter 3

As she walked out of the Sergeant's office, and towards Lucifer who was leaning against her desk. He could see the apprehension still heavy on her face. Those blue eyes met his again briefly as she approached, and much to his discomfort his heart started to pick up. Whether this was due to his… feelings for her, or fear of a sudden moment where she would wake up and would finally react to all that she had seen of him today, he wasn't sure.

"Hello? Lucifer?"

His eyes came back into focus and he noticed she was right in front of him, looking up at him with a worried expression.

"Do we need to get you back to the penthouse? I know that you're.. hurt. I could drive you…"

He couldn't help the warm smile that graced his lips.

"And I can't say no to that, now can I? I will admit, it would be nice to have a drink… Well, that, and to be rid of this ruined Gucci dress shirt. You're welcome to join, of course."

Her pause gave him the opportunity he needed to tease her a bit, for old times, naturally.

"Well, I mean about the drink but you're free to help me out of my clothes as well, Detective." He winked.

This time, though, his teasing seemed to hit a mark he wasn't quite prepared for. Her face grew pink and her eyes met his, staring at him with enough unsaid words to make even him even feel a bit shy. He took a few receding steps - perhaps they both needed some time to cool off. Things were suddenly feeling quite "up-in-the-air" after the whole Pierce situation had been handled. Now that they were no longer tasked with that issue, well, now it seems there was time to address the new developments between them.

And Lucifer couldn't stop the flood of worry that came with that thought.

"On second thought… no worries about the ride" Lucifer started. "I can just have Maze come by and-"

Chloe grabbed his forearm just before he could step out of her reach. She seemed to have regained her natural confidence. "No, hey. You're not going anywhere. I meant what I said when I told you that we have a lot to talk about."

Her steely gaze was convincing, but he could still clearly see the shimmer of fear that laid beneath it.

"I…I don't know if you're ready for this." It's all he could manage to get out without becoming an emotional wreck once more in her presence. She truly made him vulnerable in all ways… and it's a wonder he didn't realize before just why he could bleed in her vicinity.

She peered at him, really seeming to look in his eyes to try and understand him. He wasn't quite sure what she was seeing but knowing how she made him feel, it was probably everything that he had always tried to keep hidden. His true insecurities, worries, his emotions, his love for her..

Whatever she found seemed to change expression to one of slight wonder. She had realized something monumental.

"No, I don't think that's what it is, actually." She let go of his arm and it fell limply to his side. "I think you're the one who isn't ready for this."

He scoffed and looked away. "Well, I'm afraid you may be right about that. Burned once too many times, I suppose… literally and figuratively."

She looked at him earnestly, begging his eyes to meet hers once more. He complied. "You can trust me, Lucifer."

Those words clenched at his heart in a way he couldn't describe. She didn't know what she had just said… she couldn't. He didn't even trust his father, his brother, even his own demon who was literally created to serve him. They all have betrayed him before. Yet, he so badly wanted to believe those words.

A small, breathless laugh of incredulity broke him out of his thoughts and he quickly gave Chloe a look of confusion.

"Oh, sorry, it's just… well, do you want to make a deal?"

He blinked and managed to respond blankly "Do you know who you are talking to Detective?"

"How about this - I drive you to your place, and give you an evening to think about everything.. NOT to run to Vegas...and then tomorrow night, you explain?" She proposed, with an air of apprehension.

She promised that he could trust her, but she still didn't trust him. He couldn't blame her, after running to Vegas before after a more-or-less similar course of events, he would be surprised if the thought hadn't crossed her mind. He stepped a bit closer putting his hand on her shoulder, almost by instinct. And what he did next really was.

He leaned in close, his breath ghosting against her ear, speaking low and deliberately. "I would be a fool to make that mistake again... so, yes.. I'll take your deal, Chloe Decker."

He reluctantly moved away, catching a somewhat glazed look on her face as she watched him. He smiled nervously, hoping these continuous reminders of who he really was, despite their lighthearted form, wouldn't harm the precarious progress they were making. He needed her to trust him, he realized, just as much as he wanted to trust her.

"Woah woah! What have I missed!" Lucifer heard Ella shout as she approached. Both Lucifer and Chloe turned towards her voice as she came down the stairs - brought back to reality.

"I saw that, you two." Ella smirked, reaching Chloe's desk. "I'm all for it, just so you know! But we should probably try and keep the PDA down since Dan just lost-well, you know." Ella's smirk fell.

"I completely agree" Chloe responded.

"You do?" Lucifer raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, because that" she pointed between herself and Lucifer while looking at Ella "was not PDA. Lucifer just needed to confide in me about something… more .. uhm.. secretive."

"Oh is that what the kids are calling it these days?" Ella's smile returned a bit. Chloe flushed but Ella continued, "No but yah! Let me know if you need any help. This whole Sinnerman situation was completely crazy so I don't know how you two are still managing but I'm here if you need me."

Chloe's gaze softened "Ella, you should probably head home too. You've had just as crazy of a couple days as all of us."

Ella smiled, "Totally, I just have to process some evidence that was at the scene and I'll be out of here."

Chloe and Lucifer exchanged a quick look of concern.

"Evidence?" Lucifer questioned.

"Yah, I know how you guys mentioned it went down with everyone, Lucifer beat Pierces ass and used his own knife against him in self-defense and scared off the other guys, but what's weird is all the bullet casings on the ground and blood spattered on the walls but no other victims that we know of. And the way that the blood spattered is nothing that I've ever seen before. I mean it's crazy."

Lucifer knew that it wasn't human blood that would be identified if Ella tested the evidence, and he suspected Chloe had come to the same conclusion based on her uneasy expression. Before, he had no problem with the thought of Chloe testing it herself, and really didn't mind about Ella either, but if Chloe was concerned and wanted it to be kept a secret, he would try and help her do so as much as he could.

"Okay, well, let me know if you find anything, Ella." Chloe responded. Ella nodded and walked towards her forensic lab.

Chloe groaned after Ella was out of earshot, putting her face in her hands. Lucifer frowned but put his hand on Chloe's back.

"Don't worry, Detective. We'll figure it out. I mean it could be worse, once before my blood has entered the police station but thanks to your uninterest in the divine nothing came of it."

She looked over to him and his wary stance. He clearly was holding back his exhaustion.

"You're right, we'll figure it out. For now, let's get you back home."


	4. Chapter 4

As Chloe neared Lux she snuck a peak over to Lucifer resting, leaning against the window of the car. He had fallen asleep pretty quickly after they had hit traffic outside the precinct. And now, she really had the first time to “herself” as she had been allowed in the few hours since... the incident. The sun was setting as she pulled into Lux’s underground parking lot and with Lucifer passed out next to her, this all felt so strangely normal. She should be running right? Freaking out? Yelling at him? He didn't really seem like a devil in this state though, and she could barely find it in her heart to feel anything other than sympathy for him, despite everything.

Where was the reaction you should have when you find out your … partner.. Is the actual Devil? When you find out your roommate is a Demon? Or how about that God is real and you’re possibly in love with his estranged son?!

She heard Lucifer stir. She had been parked for a while without waking him… how much time had passed? Maybe she was starting to have that reaction after all.

“Ar’we ere?”

“Huh?” She turned to him confused. He looked a bit groggy. She bit back a smile.

“Sorry detective, didn’t mean to leave you alone in rush hour” he got out swiftly, shaking out of his tiredness and closing the car door softly. She took a deep breath and turned off the car, exiting to find him looking warily at her.

“You’re… coming in?” His eyebrow raised at her, silently expressing that perhaps he didn’t think that was the best idea.

For some reason that just encouraged her more. 

“Well, yeah. I know you’re hurt. I’m not going to just.. leave..”

He gave her that look, the one he gives sometimes… she remembered it from the beach when they first kissed, after she pulled back. She was beginning to understand its meaning, even if just a little bit.

“Well, I'm not sure you're ready for all the... gory details, detective.”

She sighed, walking towards him and grabbing his elbow, pulling him inside. “Just let me help you, Lucifer."

For the first time perhaps, he didn’t know what to say. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the elevator closed and Chloe pressed the button to the penthouse, she felt a certain energy around them. An energy that unfortunately reminded her of a certain dream that also started out in this very elevator…

Chloe couldn’t stop the blush that reached her cheeks or the flips in her stomach. She dared to look over to him and caught him looking back at her. This did nothing to help the heat that was taking over. Oh, great, and she just imagined those horns again… albeit she now knew that they really (and unfortunately) a thing of myth.

“You look a bit.. unwell.. Detective, are you alright?” Lucifer’s eyes had turned concerned but they also held a hint of curiosity and growing suspicion. Surely he’d seen many woman look at him in the same way, but perhaps with a bit less reluctance.

“Uhm, no I’m totally fine I just-” to Chloe’s relief the elevator finally reached its destination, freeing her. 

However, to both of their surprise, they found Linda sitting at the bar in the penthouse. 

“Chloe!” Linda exclaimed. She seemed shocked to see her next to Lucifer. Did she know?

“Well, hello doctor.” Lucifer greeted as he made his way to the bar, grabbing a tumbler. “Can’t say I expected the visit but it might be nice to have you here all the same.”

Linda cocked her head just a bit at Lucifer. "Well, after I got your text, I gathered you might need someone to talk to. Maze also told me .. well, about today's events."

Chloe noted that Lucifer was a bit more apprehensive now, despite the friendly greeting. His lips were quirked in an almost grimace. He raised the amber drink to his mouth.

“So, Chloe, you look well..” Linda stated, glancing between the two of them.

Lucifer set the glass down and looked at Chloe again, yet spoke to Linda.

“Yes, she does. It’s odd, isn’t it.” He murmured.

“So you know.” Chloe said to Linda. “That he’s…”

Linda nodded sympathetically. “I do, yes.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucifer caught the fevered expression that crossed Chloe’s face after Linda admitted knowing his identity. If he wasn’t worried before, well that had changed.

“Are you serious?” She asked as she looked directly at him. “I thought you told me that you ‘couldn’t show me’?” She mocked asked with air quotes.

He was definitely in trouble, and not the kind he liked.

“I couldn’t! I even tried before but it wouldn’t work!”

Her eyelids dropped, seeming to hint that her anger wasn’t dissipating in the slightest. “I'm going to need a little more than that, Lucifer."

Linda caught the exasperated look that Lucifer then gave her. Perhaps it was her cue to let the two work things out on their own. 

"It seems like you two have a lot to talk about!" She said, uncrossing her legs and standing, making her way to the elevator.

"No! Doctor, you don't just get to leave now, not when you've gone and done this!" Lucifer shouted at her back. 

"Oh, she didn't do anything Lucifer, this was all you." Chloe responded for her.

Linda sent him a sympathetic smile as the elevator closed, leaving just Lucifer and an angry Chloe. He was definitely going to mention this at their next session... 

He sighed and pondered what he could tell her to try and make sense of all the times he had tried but he would have to be completely honest now, there was no holding back at this point even if it shocked her beyond the level he was comfortable with. But he supposed, if she hadn’t run yet, maybe she wouldn’t? Maybe he really could trust her?

He poured two more drinks for both of them, putting one of them in front of Chloe as he made his way over to the couch and waved his arm, inviting her to join. 

Chloe’s anger didn’t seem to ebbing at all, despite that she was now uncharastically downing the very strong whiskey had had given to her. Maybe that wasn’t the best idea either, actually.

“I mean, it’s not like I didn’t want you to know... Well I suppose that’s not true either, not completely.” Lucifer sighed, leaning back on the couch. This felt suspiciously like one of his therapy sessions.. But maybe that could help with finally telling her, well, everything. 

“When I first decided to let you know me…really know me, it was in the warehouse where-”

“Where I shot you” Chloe finished, looking at him. 

“Yes, where you shot me. You even have the bullet to prove it.” Lucifer half smiled. “And that was when I bled due to a human, for the first time.”

“Why? Why did you bleed then?"

Lucifer took a deep breath. This was the hardest part, it was always going to be the hardest part. His nerves were even starting to become palpable. Just as he was about to reach the courage to finally speak, and tell her the truth, he felt fingers grasping onto his own, which were shaking he realized. Chloe's soft hands held them steady.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I said I would give you a night to get sorted.. and we kind of just jumped into this after all, didn't we. That's my fault." 

He looked up to meet her stare. She looked back at him carefully, as if she might break him. As if SHE would break the Devil! And of course... it appears they both have realized that she very well could. He couldn't bare to stop himself from what he did next.

"You don't know what you do to me, Chloe."

Her breath caught as he leaned in to peck her lips with the softest of touch. She deserved to be cherished beyond compare.

As he pulled back, he could see her face blushing a pretty pink, with wide eyes. He smiled, tiredly. He wished he had more energy to ravish her and show her how happy they could be together, but the strain on his wings from Chloe's proximity was too much at this point. He grunted. 

"What is it?" Chloe said, waking from her haze. "It's your wings, isn't it.. let me see them.. I want to help."

Lucifer stared back at her, unsure if he should comply.

"Lucifer, please."

He huffed, deciding that from this point it would probably be impossible to say no to her. He shrugged off his suit jacket and ruined shirt and grimaced as he rolled his shoulders to release the wings. He heard her intake of breath at the sight of them, and he wasn't sure if they looked as bad as they felt or if just generally seeing them was a shock to her. 

He stumbled, putting his hand on the wall to steady himself. Just as he thought he might pass out from the pain, he felt soft hands touch his shoulder leading him to his bed and that was enough to calm him, but as he touched the blankets, everything faded to black.


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe tried to keep him up but Lucifer fell face first onto his bed, thankfully she had started steering him that way as soon as he had given the telltale signs of a person (angel?) about to faint.

Chloe felt her body buzz as she made her way to his bed, sitting next where he was laying face first into his satin sheets. She touched his back lightly, he didn’t protest. In fact, he indeed seemed to be out cold. She felt a bit nervous at what she should do now and wondered if there was anything she really _could_ do.

She walked to his bathroom, grabbing a towel and bowl of warm water. She considered getting disinfectant for the wounds, but thought it was likely that supernatural beings had no need for it...

As she made her way back to Lucifer, she held back her nerves as she sat atop his back. She was literally straddling the Devil and the only thing she could think of now is what he would say when he woke up to see it - no doubt something with a sexual connotation. Well, at least if she thought about that it helped calm the worry that was going through her. It’s not like she could call a hospital. If he didn’t wake up soon, though, she surmised it would be best to call Maze.

She wet the towels edge in the water and tentatively started cleaning the bloodied feathers. Shortly after, one of his wings twiched and settled on her lap. Her hand flew to her mouth, covering a yelp of surprise. Any semblance of normalcy she thought that she felt when she had entered the penthouse had flown out the window. Okay, she thought, no more wing related or “flying” phrases now either.

She suddenly noticed that some of the feathers were also broken, or sticking out in odd, obviously unnatural, directions along with bullets often lodged near them. The loss of blood was likely what caused Lucifer to faint, but the way that these feathers were couldn’t be terribly comfortable either. 

Maybe she could help with that, too... after all he had done for her.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucifer woke up to a strange sensation, a mix of pleasant and slightly painful, and an oddly flustered detective whisper-cursing - or at least that’s what it sounded like.

“Oh-Oh! Common, dammit!”

He would’ve been happy to make a joke on her behalf, about how he knew she’d be yelling curses in his bed soon enough… but he wasn’t in quite the position to be joking - both in regards to their relationship, and literally. He gathered that she was touching his wings. Or cleaning them? Either way, he was half opting to feign his continued state of “blacked-out” if it meant a little more time of feeling her hands on him, but also surmised that any further neglect to be completely honest with the detective would only get him into more trouble.

“Everything alright back there?” He mumbled face first into one of his pillows. 

The whisper-cursing paused and so did the hands on his wings. 

“Detective..? Please tell me that’s you, I don’t think I could bare to think of Dan in bed with me.”

He felt a slap on his shoulder. 

“You’re not _in bed_ with anyone, Lucifer.” She chastised.

“I beg to differ-”

“Medical assistance doesn’t count.”

“But you do plan to stick around afterwards?”

“What? I can barely hear you.”

He made an effort to turn his body to face her, but realized, interestingly, that he was being straddled by Chloe. He smirked. 

“I’m afraid I can’t remedy that, detective. It seems you have me pinned, and I can't move, even if I wanted to.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She could detect the smugness in his voice. Of course. She rolled her eyes and moved her leg over him to get off, planning to leave the bed entirely now that he seemed to be conscious and his wings were relatively repaired. Over the last hour, she had taken out almost all the broken feathers and bullets, and did her best to wipe the bloodstains off. 

Some of the feathers had proven very hard to remove, and she did scratch herself a few times with their tips, but it had actually been quite mystifying to play with angel wings. They were gorgeous, soft, and on occasion, Lucifer seemed to moan when she touched certain areas. At first she had jumped, thinking he had woken up, but found out quickly that was just a natural reaction of him liking his wings being handled. To her disappointment in herself, she spent just a few minutes finding out which spots were the biggest, well, turn-ons for him. She couldn’t help it. 

A hand tentatively touched her back just as she was scooting of the rather large bed. She turned, wondering what kind of emotion was waiting in his eyes this time. It seemed to be caution.

“You’re really still here, though.”

She frowned. How could _the Devil_ be so insecure? He was an entirely different being than her, a much more powerful one at that, and she couldn’t deny it now seeing him with those wings how different they were.... But were they?

She half wanted to hit him for being so thick in the head, and the other half wanted to stay and hold him close. She felt utterly torn, but it wasn’t about whether or not she would leave him, and it never would be. Somehow, she knew she would always feel at home with him.

“I suppose that rules out the ‘can you read my mind’ question, then?” Chloe smiled slightly, sitting on the edge of the bed, half turned towards him now.

“Unfortunately I cannot.” Lucifer responded, propping his head on his hand as he laid on his side facing her. He sighed, his eyes glancing up at hers. “And even worse, I’ll never be able to coax out of you your deepest desires, unlike the rest of the bloody world who are hardly as interesting.” 

She saw him hold a ghost of a smile at that. She made it a mental note to ask about that tomorrow, too. For now, though, a more mischievous side of her kicked in at that moment, surprising them both. 

She turned around fully, and crawled on the bed over to him, smiling a bit in a flirty fashion. She lifted her hand, looking in his eyes, as she moved her fingers to where his right wing met his back. Stroking the spot lightly. He shivered.

“You never know. Sometimes you can find out people’s desires in other ways.” She whispered seductively in his ear, before moving back. A bit of payback for earlier, she thought smugly. 

She could've sworn she saw his eyes light up at that moment, but as quickly as they did, they turned back to their usual molten chocolate. She felt a surprising reaction from herself to that, and it wasn’t fear.

“Umm.. hm.. I should probably go.” She said, backing up to the edge once more, a little too quickly, and getting off the bed. Lucifer watched her with a hungry gaze.

“Yes,” he said quietly. “Otherwise I might do something untoward.” His voice sounded rough. Chloe felt another rush of heat at that.

She took a deep breath and walked to the bar, grabbing her purse and phone. It was 9 PM and Olga would still be with Trixie until 10 PM, so thankfully at least one part of her life was still going according to plan.

“I’ll.. I’ll see you tomorrow, then?” She heard the faint request as she made her way to the elevator.

She looked towards him before she stepped in. “Don’t be late.”

“Wouldn’t dare, detective.” He smiled at her, sitting on the edge of his bed now - shirtless and perfect, wings gone.

She threw him back a smile as the doors closed, sending her back down to the real world.


End file.
